The Kitty Cat
by canadiangirl13
Summary: This is something I came up with when I was bored and talking to my best friend. It's based for so off the manga but it may have pieces from the anime mixed in later on. This is also MY take on when Train was a kid and just started living with Karl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

* * *

**

Prologue

I came into my dad's study with my mom when I noticed another man standing in front of him. The man had blond hair and was wearing a ripped black cloak He had a gun pointed at my dad.

"Train, go to your and stay there." My mom told me as she stepped in front of me.

"Mom, is that man going to hurt Dad?" I asked her.

"Train, just please go to your room. I'll come get you when this man leaves okay?"

"Kay." I didn't do what I was told. I walked out the door but I didn't go to my room. I peeked my head around the doorframe and watched. I wish I had listened to my mom.

BANG!

The man in the black cloak pulled the trigger and I dad fell against the wall. He didn't move and a red puddle was starting to form underneath him.

"NO!" My mom cried and ran at the man. Another shot was fired and my mom fell on the floor face first. It wasn't long before another red puddle appeared underneath her.

"MOM! DAD!" I cried. I started to run towards them when I heard a clicking sound that made me stop. I looked up and saw a man I had never seen before. He had long blond hair and was wearing a cloak. He would have looked cool if he didn't have the gun pointed at me. He smiled slightly.

"Well, what do you know… They had a kid." He said to himself.

"Ah…" I was terrified. I knew that the man in front of me had hurt my parents and I should run but I was to scared to move.

"Do you want to live? Kid…? Life or death… I'll let you choose." The man told me.

I was too scared to open my mouth. When I finally managed to. My voice sounded the exact same from when I woke up from a bad dream.

"I w-want t-to live."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV

* * *

**

I woke screaming again. I shot up in my bed and wrapped the blankets around me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I could hear footsteps coming towards my room but I was to scared to do anything. It had only been a few days since the mayor of Rubeck city had taken me to stay with him and I had woken up from the same dream every night since I got here.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa, the mayor's maid asked me. I didn't say anything. I hadn't said a word since I had gotten here and I wasn't going to start anytime soon.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asked as she sat at the end of my bed. I didn't say anything. She had tried to calm me down by stroking my forehead the first night but I had shied away from her touch and she hadn't tried it again. It was a big change for me, going from living with my parents to being taken care of by the man who had killed them to living on the streets to be staying with the Mayor of Rubeck City.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Vanessa told me as she stood up and walked out of the room with a sad look on her face. I didn't like seeing her sad. I opened my mouth to say something, then clamped it shut again. I was staying quiet, because if I didn't say anything they wouldn't ask question, and if they didn't ask questions I wouldn't have to explain to them why I had been out on the streets.

I curled up under the covers and closed my eyes. I hadn't been getting much sleep because of the nightmares I'd been having and I was tired. I had just started to fall asleep again when I heard Karl and Vanessa talking outside my room.

"Was it another nightmare, Vanessa?" Karl asked.

"I think so. He didn't say yes or no, but he looked terrified. Whatever he was dreaming about was definitely something he didn't like, sir." Vanessa replied.

"I just hopes he will start talking soon. He hasn't said a word since he got here."

"Sir, I'm sure he just has to get used to us. He'll start talking sooner or later."

"You're probably right, Vanessa. We should probably get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." I heard Vanessa say. I heard footsteps heading in two different directions and then it was quiet. Even though Karl hadn't been talking to me, I decided I'd try to get some sleep too.

The next morning when I woke up, the sun was shining through the open curtain. Vanessa had probably opened them. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my eyes. I didn't want to get up. I was just starting to fall asleep again when Vanessa came in and gently shook me.

"Wake up, please. Karl wants to talk to you." She told me. I didn't do anything and hoped she'd leave me alone. "Come on. Please wake up."

I groaned but listened. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I stretched as I yawned. I was still tired.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead. It's nearly lunchtime. Karl is already at the table waiting for you," Vanessa told me as she went to the dresser in the room and opened one of the drawers, "Here are the clothes you can wear for the day. Come down when you're ready."

It had been like this since I had gotten here. Vanessa would come wake me up, give me some clothes to wear and then tell me to go downstairs to eat lunch with Karl. At least the food was really good. I watched as Vanessa closed the door behind her and listened to her footsteps as they faded away. I got dressed and crept over to the door. I opened it a little bit an sniffed the air.

Whatever the cooks were making, it smelt really good. I crept out the door and downstairs. I peeked around the corner of the doorway that led into the dining room. Just like Vanessa had said, Karl was sitting there, reading the newspaper as he waited for me.

"Good morning. I was beginning to think I'd be eating alone." He said as he noticed me, "Come in and sit down. Lunch is almost ready." I walked over to the chair across from him and sat down. I got ready for him to say something in an attempt to get me to talk but he never did.

Lunch was brought out and still Karl hadn't said anything. I was beginning to think that he and Vanessa had finally decided that I wasn't going to talk when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Did you have another nightmare last night?" Every time either Karl or Vanessa spoke I tried not to laugh. It sounded funny when they were talking to me and never said my name. I nodded to answer his question.

"You know, Vanessa and I are here if you want t talk about them." I nodded again. I heard Karl sigh. He was probably frustrated bout me not talking.

Lunch was set on the table and we started eating. The cooks had made some sort of pasta that I didn't know the name of, but it was really good. Karl finished before me but waited until I was finished.

"Will you at least tell us your name. It would make things much easier."

"Train Heartnet." I whispered. I was starting to get tired of not talking and I didn't want to forget how. I noticed a smile appear on Karl's face.

"Well, Train, I'm glad you've finally decided to start talking. For awhile I thought you would never talk to us." Karl said as he stood up. "You should see if Vanessa needs any help with anything. If she doesn't, feel free to explore the property." I just nodded. Just because I had told him my name didn't mean I was going to start talking all of a sudden.

Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV

* * *

**

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed and I still wasn't talking. It's not that I couldn't, it was just that I didn't feel like it. I said hi to Vanessa and Karl sometimes, but other than that, I kept my mouth shut. My life couldn't get much worse than it already was. I mean, my parents were dead, the man who killed them and taken care of me for a year was dead, but at least now I was being taken care of by the mayor of Rubeck city. I just wondered for how much longer.

Karl still didn't know about my parents. I knew he was suspicious of why I had a gun the first time we'd met, but I hadn't told him or Vanessa a single thing about what had happened to me in the past year. I was trying to forget all about those things but I couldn't because of the stupid nightmares I kept having.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Vanessa calling my name. Supper was probably ready. I looked down from the branch I was sitting on. The tree was right next to the side of the mansion and some of the branches nearly touched my bedroom window. The tree was one of my favourite places to be here at Karl's.

"Train! Where are you? Supper is ready and Karl has something to tell you!" Vanessa yelled. I waited until she was just below the branch I was sitting on before I jumped down.

"Hi Vanessa." I greeted her after I landed. She screamed. I just smirked.

"Train! How many times to I have to ask you not to sneak up on me. You're just like a cat. You should where a bell or something that will make noise so we know when you're coming." She told me. I continued smirking. "Supper is ready and Karl is waiting for you. He has something to tell you." I nodded and followed her into the house.

When I walked into the dinning room Karl was already sitting down, just like Vanessa had said. As I sat down he finally looked up.

"Hello Train," he greeted me.

"Hi," I told him, "Vanessa said you had something to tell me."

"I do. Seeing as how you've been here for a few weeks now, I've decided to enroll you in school. You start classes tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe he was making me go to school, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Train, you're living under my roof and you're 10 years old. You should be in school."

"You can't make me do anything! You're not my father!" I yelled as I got up and stormed up the stairs. I stomped down the hallway and slammed my door shut. Karl couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. I opened my window and climbed out onto the branch. At least I could get my mind off things. At least I hoped I could.

"Vanessa, what am I going to do with him?" I heard Karl's voice drift up from the open window of the dinning room.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure he'll come around. He just doesn't seem like the type of person who likes doing what he's told. He prefers to do what he wants." I had a strange feeling the person they kept talking about was me.

"Vanessa, did you notice the look in his eyes when he mentioned his father. They seemed sad."

"Maybe something happened to his father. Train will tell us when he feels like. Besides, he'll have to get used to you telling him what to do, you are the mayor after all."

"I hope you're right. He'll hate me for what I'm about to do though. I'll have to ground for using inappropriate language for a boy his age."

"He'll be mad for a little while probably. And at least he's talking now." I climbed down the tree and headed to one of the other trees that were closer to the wall. I need time to think. And someplace away from the city. Immediately the woods just outside the city came to mind. My dad had always taken me out there and I loved them.

I jumped onto the wall and climbed down. Karl would be looking for me soon so I had to get away fast. I ran down the streets until I had no breath left. I walked instead. I wanted to be under the trees where no one was there. The only things out in the trees were the animals and they couldn't tell me what to do.

I climbed into a tree and sat on a high branch. I was just on the edge of the forest and I could still see the city. The sky was getting darker and the lights were starting to light up the sky. At least out here I could see the stars. Seeing them helped me think.

Karl and Vanessa had probably realized I wasn't in the mansion and were probably out looking for me now. They probably thought I was still in the city. I looked up at the moon and remembered my parents I missed them a lot and I didn't care about much anymore. They were gone Zagine had taken them away from me and there was no way of getting them back.

_You're desire to kill is flawless._ Zagine's words rang in my head. I had wanted to kill him so badly and then I found him half dead in alley. I finished him off and I felt nothing when I did it. After that I didn't care what happened to me and I still didn't. At least not completely. Staying with Karl and Vanessa was starting to break the shell I'd made.

Zagine had told me not to trust anyone and not to show emotion. Showing emotion was a weakness and trusting someone was asking to be betrayed. For the time I had been out on the streets I hadn't trusted anyone or shown emotion. When I first came to Karl's I didn't trust them, but I think I started to. I had no idea what to do. I climbed down the tree and headed back to Karl's mansion. I might as well let him punish me and then be stuck going to school. What was the worst thing that could happen. I got made fun of like at my old school. Like that was going to happen. If anyone tried to make fun of me they'd regret it.

I walked over a bridge just outside the city and took one last look up at the night sky. I turned around and headed in the direction of Karl's mansion. I just hoped I wouldn't be in too much trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV**

* * *

Chapter 3

When I got back the mansion was pretty quiet. Most of the lights were off too. That had to mean Karl was out looking for me. I was going to be in so much trouble when he found me. I walked down the hallway that led to Karl's office. When got to the door of his office there was light coming from under it. I lightly knocked and waited for him to answer it.

"I'm sure Train is fine. He probably just went for a walk to clear his head. He was pretty upset." I heard Vanessa's voice coming closer to the door.

"I'm sure you're right, Vanessa, but I feel like it's my fault that he took off like he did." Came Karl's voice as the door opened. I could tell from both of there faces they hadn't been expecting to see me in the doorway.

"Train!" Vanessa exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. It felt weird. The last person that had hugged me had been my mom. "You had us so worried!"

"Sorry." I mumbled into Vanessa's shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, young man, but I'm still going to have to punish you." Karl told me. I nodded. "You'll know you're punishment when you get home from school. Now, go get some sleep. I don't want to get a call saying you were sleeping in class." I nodded gain.

I turned around and headed upstairs to my room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I put my head on my pillow.

The next morning I was woken up to someone shaking me. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep, but the shaking continued.

"Come on, Train. You need to get ready for school or you'll be late." Came Vanessa's voice.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Train, " Vanessa started in a firmer voice, "Get up or I'll have to get Mr. Walken." That got me out of bed. "He's downstairs at the table waiting for you. Here's your uniform. Mr. Walken said he'd give you a drive today but you'll have to walk after this morning." And with that she headed downstairs.

I got out of bed and looked at the pile of black clothes sitting on the end of my bed. Interesting choice of school colors. I put the uniform on and looked in the mirror. Black shirt, black pants and black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black was a blood red tie. I tried putting it on but it didn't work out that great.

"Train, you're going to be late." Vanessa said as she knocked lightly on the door and opened it. She laughed as she saw what I was trying to do. "You've probably never worn a tie before have you?"

"No."

"Here. I'll show you how to do it." Vanessa showed me how to tie the tie and stepped back. "There. Now you better go eat breakfast before you're late." She told me as she pushed me out the door of my own bedroom.

I went downstairs and found Karl sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. He had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him and he was reading the paper. I walked over and sat down to wait for my breakfast.

"I see your uniform fits," Karl started, "I know you don't like the idea of going to school, but you might find this school a little more interesting than other schools."

"I doubt it. All school's are boring and they're punishment grown ups invented so they could get all the kids out of their ways," I told him.

"This school is probably anything but boring. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking, Train."

"Whatever."

We sat in silence until breakfast came out and we still didn't talk. Well, at least I didn't. I was busy eating the pancakes the chef had made me. They were the second best pancakes I had ever tasted. The first being my mom's. After awhile, Karl finally broke the silence.

"Finish that pancake than get your shoes on, Train," He started, "If we don't leave in a couple minutes you'll be late for school."

"Yay," I mumbled, "School. My favorite place in the whole world."

"What was that Train?"

"Nothing." I told Karl as I got into his limo. At least staying with the mayor of the city meant you got to drive around in a limo.

After awhile the limo stopped in front of a normal looking business building.

"Um, Karl…"

"Yes, Train?"

"Where's the school?" I asked. I looked through the window and couldn't see any building that looked like they might be a school.

"Right there," he pointed to the building we were parked in front of.

"But, that's just a building."

"Train looks can be deceiving. When you go inside the rest of the students should be there. The principle always gives a speech at the start of the year. You'll find out everything during that. Have fun," Karl called as I closed the door and headed up the few steps to my new 'school'.

Karl had been right when he had said looks could be deceiving. The building looked exactly like a school on the inside but looked like a normal business building on the outside. I wondered why. There were a lot of students around too. When I walked by some of them watched me pass. They were probably wondering who the new kid with the weird hair and eyes were. I couldn't wait until they started making fun of me. They'd learn pretty quickly that I wasn't going to be an easy target.

I looked around out of the corners of my eyes and noticed some green haired guy flirting with a group of girls. I wished one of them would slap him across the face. That would be pretty funny especially because he looked like Mr. Popular even if he was around the same age as me.

I kept walking to where I noticed quite a few students were heading when there was an announcement.

"All students report to the auditorium please," A voice said over the loud speaker. After that all the students started heading towards one single room and I followed. I grabbed a seat near the back and leaned back in my chair. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome students. I am Mason Oldrosso, Number XII (12) of the Chronos numbers and I am your principal." Chronos Numbers. I had heard that somewhere before but I couldn't figure out why. I think Zagine had mentioned it before.

"Here are your teachers for the year. First we have Belze Rocheford, Number II(2), he will teach you Human Biology and Health. Next is Survival class. The teachers are Kranz Maduke, Number IV(4) and Baldorias S. Fanghini, Number VIII(8). Nizer Bruckheimer, Number V(5) and Ash, Number X(10). They will teach you Combat." These classes sounded weird. Human Biology and Health sounded normal but Survival and Combat weren't. "Emilio Lowe, Number III(3), will teach you Snipe. Beluga J. Heard, Number XI(11) teaches Marksmanship. Number IX(9), David Papper will teach you Weaponry and Anubis, Number VI(6) teaches Stealth." This school sounded like it was teaching it's students how to kill. The exact same thing Zagine had been teaching be before he had been killed.

I looked at my new teachers. All of them had a golden weapon and the tattoo of whatever number they were. When I got Number VI I was a bit shocked. Anubis turned out to be a wolf. Which was kinda cool. His tail was metal and had the same golden color of the rest of the teachers weapons.

"After a few more announcements, all of you, students, can speak with your teachers and meet them for the first time or be reacquainted with them, before you're sent to class. First, for our new students, you will not be separated by school grades such as grade one, grade two, etcetera, etcetera. Your skill level will separate you, so you may have other students who are older or younger than you in the same classes. Second, if you are skilled enough in multiple classes, you will be moved up a level and join the other groups. This can be done any time within the year. Third…." I stopped listening. I caught a few words here and there and knew what he was talking about. Stuff that had to do with graduation ceremonies, expectations and anything else that had to do with school. This school did sound kinda fun.

After awhile, Mason was finished talking and everyone got up and got into groups or went to talk to the teachers. I got up and started walking around. I was tired and just wanted to back to Karl's and sleep. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumbed into something huge I looked up and saw Number XI. He was huge and had blue hair and blue eyes. He was someone I would not want to face in a fight.

"And who are?" He asked me.

"Train Heartnet." I told him.

"By the way you told me your name you don't sound scared."

"Why should I be. You're just a teacher."

"A teacher capable of killing you if I get angry." I just shrugged and he laughed. "You seem an interesting student to teach, Heartnet." And with that he walked away.

Finally all the new students went to a room full of mirrors with Nizer and Ash. All they did was test our skills than send us on our merry way to the next class. Actual classes didn't start until tomorrow.

When I got home Karl and Vanessa just asked me how my day was and then we ate supper and I went to bed. The next morning I had to walk and I was almost late. I had been put into the fifth class level and saw the green haired kid from the day before in Combat. Combat was the first class I had. He was flirting with some more girls but stopped when he saw me.

"You sure you're in the right class?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Do I need special permission from you to be here?"

"No. I was just making sure you hadn't gotten lost."

"Whatever." I said as I walked away.

"Why don't we fight to see that you actually deserve to be here. I'm the undefeated champion in this class."

"Oh really. I bet I could beat you blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back." Everyone in the room was listening to our conversation now. Probably because I was the new kid.

"Can you actually do anything to back up you words?"

"Why don't we find out."

That did it and he came at me. I didn't expect and just barely dodged.

"Oh come on. Is that all you've got?"

He charge at me again and this time I flipped him. He got up realized that charging at me wasn't doing anything and we started kicking and throwing punches. He only managed to land a few blows on me before I managed to pin him.

"Unbeatable huh?"

"Hazard, Heartnet. Office now." Ash told us. Hazard, so that was the guys last name. We got up and I followed him to the office. Karl was going to kill me for sure if he found out.

"You know what! This is all your fault!" Hazard exclaimed as we walked down the hall, "If you hadn't of started that fight we wouldn't be heading to the office right now."

"I didn't start the fight. You threw the first punch so you were the one who started the fight."

"Whatever."

We didn't say anything when we got to the office. We sat down and waited to be called into the principal's office. It was the second day of school and I had already been sent to the office. That had to be a new record for me.


	6. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV/ partial credit for Jessica and Tiffany goes to Chronian Demoness XIV we created them together**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nothing sucked more than sitting in the office waiting to see the principle. Karl was probably going to ground me for even longer now. I was sitting in a chair next to that Hazard kid. Every time out eyes met he would glare at me, I'd glare right back and he'd look away.

I looked around the office and noticed pictures of the Numbers up on one of the walls. They gave me an idea of getting the green haired kid in trouble. He'd probably end up hating me but I didn't really care.

"You have a marker?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" He questioned.

"I need it." He reached in his pocket and pulled a black permanent marker out. He handed it to me and I stood up.

I walked over to the wall with the pictures and pulled the cap of the marker and started doodling on the pictures.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hazard exclaimed. I ignored him and kept doodling. I drew devil horns, a curly moustache and a pointed goatee on Number VIII (8) picture. I had just finished when I heard someone coming. I put the cap back on the marker, threw back at Hazard and sat down just as Number VIII walked in himself. He looked at the marker in Hazard's hands then at the pictures.

"Hazard, mind explaining why you decided to vandalize theses pictures?" He asked.

"I didn't do it! He did!" He exclaimed as he pointed at me. I smirked and Number VIII looked at me for a split second.

"Explain why you're the one holding the marker."

"He threw at me."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No."

"Then I'm letting Mason know," and with that he left. As soon as he was out the door I burst out laughing. Hazard stood up and finished messing up the rest of the pictures just as someone else was coming. He threw the marker at me and sat down just as the person walked in . It was Mason. As in our principle Mason, and he was looking right at me. He looked at the marker that was now in my hands then at the pictures. All the evidence was pointing to me now. Hazard was so going to pay for this.

Mason led us into his office and started lecturing us. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when someone jabbed me in the ribs. I blinked.

"Train Heartnet, you do not fall asleep during my lectures. I'm sure Mayor Walken will love hearing how much trouble you've caused."

Just great. He was calling Karl because I had fallen asleep during his really boring lecture.

"And you Jenos Hazard. Don't think you're parents aren't going to hear about this. I'll be calling them too." Now I finally knew his name and at least he wasn't getting off the hook. "Now, both of you head back to class."

That night Karl wasn't to pleased. He grounded me for another two weeks. I was stuck on the property for over a month. After supper, I went to my room. This had been that Jenos Hazard's fault. He was going to pay and I couldn't wait. For the next few hours all I did was think of ways to get back at him.

The Next day at school wasn't that bad. Except for the fact that Jenos Hazard was in all of my classes. I was better then him in all of them and he had apparently been the best. Most of the class were surprised that I could beat Jenos in so many things. I had the best shot in Marksmanship, I was the stealthiest person in Stealth. I had even managed to sneak up on Anubis, our teacher and he's a wolf.

I could tell Jenos wasn't to please with me. Especially because all the girls were paying more attention to me then they were to him. I guess I was slowly becoming more popular than Jenos and he hated me for it. I sat down alone at lunch but was soon joined by a couple of girls that were in my classes. Jenos followed.

"Hey girls. Greeting the new kid?" He asked as he sat down across from me, in between the two girls.

"Hey Jenos," they both greeted him. I didn't get what they saw in Jenos. I mean who would find a kid with green hair good looking? Definitely not me and I'm not just saying that because I'm a guy and so is Jenos, but having green hair is weird, even if it looks black sometimes. I didn't say anything.

"I'm Jessica and this is Tiffany," the girl right in front of me said, "What's your name?" I was a bit surprised that she was actually talking to me because no one, except Jenos who didn't count, had talked to me all day. I had heard some people, mostly the girls whispering and glancing at me. I looked up at her. She had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging out and blue eyes. I looked over at her friend. She had light brown hair in the same style as Jessica and she had green eyes.

"Train," I told them. I waited until they started laughing but they didn't.

"I like it," Jessica said. I just looked at her. I still had to get used to being at this school. It was different when no one made fun of you.

"So ladies," Jenos said before anyone could start ignoring him completely, "Do either one of you ladies have anything going on after school?" I stopped paying attention to Jenos and his flirting and looked at people still coming into the cafeteria. Out of the corner on my eye I noticed Jenos put something that looked an awful like hot sauce in my sandwich. I couldn't stand hot foods. I waited until he was busy flirting with Jessica and Tiffany when I switched our sandwiches. The girls had seen Jenos put the hot sauce in my sandwich and they noticed me switching them. I put my finger in front of my lips to tell them not to tell Jenos. They started giggling as Jenos grabbed his new sandwich.

I watched as he brought it to his mouth and took a bite. His face turned bright red and he started going crazy trying to find some water. Jessica and Tiffany started giggling even more and I burst out laughing. Peoples started looking over at our table. I finally stopped laughing and a smirk found it's way onto my face as I noticed Jenos stalking towards the table. The cafeteria was silent as he approached.

"How was your sandwich?" I asked him.

"You're going to pay for this Heartnet. Watch your back," Jenos told me before turning around and leaving.

"Wow. I never seen anyone beat Jenos with a prank," Tiffany told me. It was the first time I had heard her voice.

"I guess this year is going to be a fun year then," I told her.

"How'd you know he put hot sauce in your sandwich anyway?" Jessica asked.

"I always pay attention to my surroundings and Jenos isn't very stealthy." They both laughed.

The last class of the day was Combat. It was the same class that me and Jenos had first met in. He had taken a little longer coming out from the change room so I was a bit suspicious. After class I went to the change room as fast as I could. I had managed to get my hands on some itching powder and I was planning on putting it all over his clothes.

I grabbed his shirt and threw half of it on it then I threw the other half of the powder on his pants. He'd have no idea what happened. I changed and was just leaving as Jenos walked in. I started heading to my locker when my arm started feeling itchy. I scratched my arm and that just made it worst. I was feeling itchy all over when I started putting my stuff away. I was scared that I had accidentally put the itching powder in my own uniform but then I saw Jenos and he was scratching. Then it hit me. We had both put itching powder in each others clothes. We glared at each other as I headed out the door.

As soon as I got home I asked Vanessa to wash my uniform and I took a shower. Jenos was going to pay the next day and I knew exactly how to do it. It was only a matter of if I'd be able to do it or not.


	7. Chapter 6

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV/ partial credit for Jessica and Tiffany goes to Chronian Demoness XIV we created them together**

* * *

Chapter 6

The days passed and my plan was slowly started. I had a feeling that I was going to regret the out come afterwards but I'd hopefully be able to put up with it. Jessica and Tiffany helped even if I was having trouble getting rid of them whenever we weren't in class. Jessica always seemed to be waiting for me by my locker in the morning and then Tiffany would appear out of nowhere.

I could tell Jenos didn't like the attention they were giving me. It seemed that Jessica and Tiffany were the two most popular girls in school and with them hanging out with me all the time I was slowly becoming the most popular guy in school. Most of the girls would say hi to me when I passed them in the hallway and almost all the guys were starting to respect me as one of them. Being the best in Combat, Marksmanship, Weaponry and Stealth probably helped.

Jenos started hanging out with me because Jessica, Tiffany and a few of there friends were always with me at recess and lunch. But no matter how hard I tried Jessica wouldn't leave me alone. The only time she wasn't right next to me was in Combat and that made it my favourite class. She was okay but it was annoying when she never left you alone and kept looking at you like you were some prize that she wanted really badly but knew she'd probably never get. It probably really hadn't helped that I had tried flirting with her to convince her to do something for me and the flirting had worked a bit to much.

Eventually all the girls were paying more attention to me then they were to Jenos and I was happy my plan had worked. What better way to get back at Jenos then to have all the girls pay more attention to someone other than him. The only problem I had now was trying to stay away from Jessica, which was near to impossible. Sometimes my life really sucked. I looked forward to going home at the end of each day.

One day as I was leaving I heard someone call my name. I ignored it and kept walking. I really didn't feel like staying at school especially since I had been able to get away from Jessica and she was probably looking for me so we could walk home together…_again._

"Train, slow down," Someone gasped as they started walking next to me. I looked at them out of the corner my eye and noticed it was Jenos.

"What do you want?" I asked as I kept walking.

"What did you do to make all the girl pay so much attention to you?" He asked. I just shrugged. Honestly I had no idea. I might of tried flirting with a couple of them but it might have been two or three.

"You must have done something."

"Look. I don't know what I did. I said hi to a couple of them and then all of sudden they all knew who I was." We were getting closer to Karl's mansion.

"If you don't like the attention you can always tell them I'm free."

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry that I pulled all those pranks you. Just please hook me up with one of them. Like Tiffany. Please!" Jenos started begging.

"Fine. I'll mention it to her but I can't promise anything." I told him as we came to the gate at the end of Karl's really long driveway.

"So I guess we have a truce now?" Jenos asked as I stopped.

"Yeah. I guess so." I turned to push the button to let the guard know he could open the gate.

"Why are you at the mayor's house anyway?" Jenos asked.

"Because, I live here."

"You're the mayor's kid?"

"No, he's just letting me stay here for now."

"So where are your parents?" I closed my eyes so no tears would try to escape. Every time I thought about them it took everything I had not to cry.

"Gone." Then I walked through the gate and closed it before Jenos could come in. He called my name but I ignored and headed to the tree just outside my window. I usually used by bedroom window to get into the mansion. There was a huge oak tree that had a branch that nearly touched my window. So I just climbed up the tree and used the branch to get to the window. I went and laid down on my bed. My hands were clenched into fists and my eyes were shut tight. I started to think of different of things. Anything to get my mind off of my parents.

Karl and Vanessa still didn't know what had happened to them. They had asked but I had ran up to my room and locked the door. They discovered then that my parents were a touchy subject. I stayed up in my room until Vanessa came to tell me it was suppertime. I got up and headed downstairs to see what the cooks had made.

The next day at school, Jessica was waiting for me at my locker like every other morning.

"Um… Train…" She seemed nervous about something.

"Yeah?" I asked.

" Um… I was .

"Go out with you?" She nodded. "Uh… I don't know."

"Okay." Jessica's eyes started glittering with the treat of tears. One thing I couldn't stand, even when I was younger, was crying girls.

"I'd need to ask if I'd be aloud before saying yes. I wouldn't want to say yes then end up having to cancel." I told her with a forced smile.

"Kay. I'll go to your house after school today and you can ask or I can ask for you." Before I could say anything she started heading towards where Tiffany and her other friends were. "See you later Train!" She called.

I stood there wondering what I had just done. I was pretty sure that I had just said I was going to ask permission to go out on a date with Jessica. The same girl who I couldn't stand being around for more than an hour.


	8. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV/ partial credit for Jessica and Tiffany goes to Chronian Demoness XIV we created them together**

* * *

Chapter 7

My life officially sucked. First, Jenos was acting like we were best friends. Second, Jessica and Tiffany wouldn't leave me alone and third, all the girls were whispering about me every time I passed them. I had no idea about what and I was starting to get a little creeped out by them. I mean every time I walked by they'd glance at me, whisper to each other then giggle. What isn't scary about that. The only good thing about my life right now was the fact that I had managed to get out of having to out on a date with Jessica.

"Hey Train, wait up!" Jenos called from down the hall. He was starting to get worst then Jessica and Tiffany.

"What do you want now Jenos?" I asked as he caught up to me.

"How'd did you just disappear after class? I was standing next to the whole time."

"You were talking about something that I was ignoring and you're not very observant."

"Oh. Anyway, you ready for your first survival test?"

"As ready as I'll ever. It's not like it's going to be that hard."

"Baldor and Kranz always make it hard for us. They might go easy on you because you're new."

"Whatever I don't care." And I didn't. I knew how to take care of myself. That's what happens when you end living on the streets for a few months.

"You don't seem all that concerned, why?"

"Because I know how to take care of myself, when I have to."

"Your dad teach you?" Jenos asked. The one down side to no one knowing your parents were dead was the small fact that people always seemed to bring them up right when you were starting to get over their deaths. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I taught myself." I told him.

"Something happen to your parents? Is that why you're living with the mayor?"

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped. "You don't need to know anything about especially about my parents." I told him before walking off. Jenos didn't try to follow me and I was happy about that. I just wanted to get away from the school for our survival test so I could get it done and over with.

The bell rang and I made my way to Survival. Baldor and Kranz were the teachers and they didn't seem to like me much. But then again, they didn't seem to like anyone that much. I took my regular seat in the very back. Jenos sat down next to me but didn't say anything which I was happy about.

"Today is your first survival test of the year," Baldor started, "Don't think it will be as easy as last year. From here on out they'll just keep getting harder and harder."

"You're test is going to take place in the woods not to far from the city." Kranz added. They must have been talking about the woods just outside the city. If they were where this test was going to be easy. I knew those woods just like the back of hand. I'd ace this test. In fact it would be one of the very few tests that I had actually aced. So I wasn't one of the smartest kids in my old school. It's not my fault that I don't like reading much.

"You'll all begin at sunset tonight and we expect you all back by sunset three days from now. You'll all be dropped off in separate parts of the woods. All at around the same distance from our arranged meeting spot. The meeting spot is just on the outskirts of town at the old stone bridge." Kranz finally finished explaining.

"Time to go now. Good luck." Baldor added. The good luck sounded sarcastic.

Before long I was all alone in the woods. I liked it under the trees. It felt like I was the only one in the world and I could do anything I wanted to. I waited for the signal and immediately climbed a tree. The sun was just started to set and I liked watching it at the top of a tree. I knew my way around in here and I could afford to waist some time.

I looked over the treetops to see how far I had to travel to get to the bridge I was pretty deep in the woods and quite a ways to go. I waited until the stars starting coming out before jumping into the next tree. I jumped from tree to tree until I saw a little fire someone had started. I climbed down in the tree a bit and saw Jenos crouched in front of it. This should be good. There was stream close by. All I need was something to hold water in.

I had no idea what I'd use and I needed to come up with something fast. I knew I was wasting time for the test but I couldn't let on opportunity leave my grasp. I had to find something that I could use to carry water in. I headed towards the creek and looked around the bank. I came across a hollowed out tree and stuck my hand n it. My hand touched something that felt like a cord so I grabbed it and pulled it out. Two canteens hung from two separate cords. They were perfect.

I took the covers off and rinsed them out before filling them up again then climbing into a tree. I made my way back to Jenos campsite. I opened one canteen and dumped it over his fire. He started freaking out. I opened the other one and waited until he was right underneath me before dumping it on his head.

"Who the hell is up there? Show yourself!" He yelled up into the tree I was in. He couldn't see me because I was in the shadows. I jumped into a tree just across from the one I was in without making a sound. I turned to make sure the moon was just shining in my eyes. I had scared Vanessa a few times in the middle of the night by standing in her doorway. I only did that when I couldn't get back to sleep after a nightmare now. I was started to trust her and Karl. She had told me how my eyes glowed just like a cat's when the moon was shining in them. I used that to my advantage right now. The look on Jenos face was priceless.

"What the hell?" He picked up a pinecone and threw it at me. It hit me in the middle of the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked as I jumped down from the branch I had been perched on.

"Train?" Jenos asked.

"No. It's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me."

"You scared the living crap out of me."

"Whatever. I have to get going."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Why? I'm wide awake and I like the night."

"Whatever. At least help me rebuild my fire."

"Sorry. I can't. I have a test to pass. See ya at the finish line!" I yelled as I dashed off into the trees. By the yelling coming from Jenos I could tell he wasn't to pleased about what I had done, but I couldn't help it. I headed towards the bridge as I ran through the trees. I was going to pass this test by sunset the next day as long as I didn't get slowed down by anymore distractions.


	9. Chapter 8

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat/ credit for Vanessa goes to Chronian Demoness XIV/ partial credit for Jessica and Tiffany goes to Chronian Demoness XIV we created them together**

* * *

Chapter 8

I had been running through the woods all day and I was finally starting to get tired. I had been farther away from the bridge then I had first thought. I had been thinking I'd only have about a quarter of the distance left by lunch time, but it turned out I had a little under half of the distance and it was passed lunchtime.

I climbed up a tree to see where exactly I was. I saw the bridge. It was closer but I still had a ways to. I climbed down and took off again. I was hungry, thirsty and tired. I hadn't slept since the night before and there wasn't enough food to eat. I mean berries were starting to get boring, especially if that's all you can find to eat that you know won't kill you. The only reason I was thirsty though, was because I had been running all the time.

The sun was just starting to set when I finally made it to the edge of the woods. That didn't mean that I was anywhere near the bridge, although I could see it along with some lights from Rubeck City. I kept running until I made it to the bridge. Baldor and Kranz spun around when they heard me. I wasn't exactly being quiet with my arrival but it was almost as hard to sneak up on Kranz as it was Anubis. But I had managed both.

"Heartnet? Where the hell did you come from?" Baldor asked as he recognized.

"I don't know. The woods maybe."

"You shouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, it's amazing what you can do when you decide not to sleep. I guess this means I pass. Considering I'm the first one back."

"Fine." I heard Baldor grumble.

"What was that?" I asked trying to get on his nerves.

"I said fine. You passed. You happy now?" He asked as he chomped down on his bumble gum. He always seemed to be chewing a piece of it. It gave me an idea for a prank to pull off on him. It would probably end with him hating me, or trying to kill me, but it would be so worth it.

I jumped down off the bridge and went underneath. I sat down on the river bank and drank a few handful's of water. I guess I'd sleep underneath here tonight. My eyelids were already starting to droop. I leaned against ton of the supports of the bridge and immediately fell asleep.

"Train! Wake up." I heard a girl complaining. I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, man. We're getting ready to head back to school."

I opened my eyes to see Jenos and Jessica standing over me.

"What do ou want?" I groaned.

"Come get up. Baldor and Kranz said we were leaving. Everyone is back so we're heading back to the school."

"Yay. Exactly like I feel like doing. Going back to school."

"Come on, Train. It's not that bad." Jessica said in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Whatever.' I mumbled as a huge yawn overcame me. I stretched and got up. As soon as I was on my feet Jessica was clinging to my arm.

"Um… Jessica?" I asked.

"Yeah Train?"

"Would mind letting go of my arm. It's starting to fall asleep."

"Sorry!" She cried.

"It's fine." I started walking away before she could grab a hold of me again.

"When did you get back?" Jenos asked as he caught up to me. "When I got back Baldor said that someone had already gotten here before me. I came down here and found you asleep and I couldn't wake you up. You're definitely one heavy sleeper, Train."

"Around sunset yesterday."

"What!? You made it back in two days!?" Jenos exclaimed.

"Yeah so? What's the big deal?"

"No one's made it back in two days before! Not even me!"

"I didn't sleep." I told him simply.

"So that's why you were passed out." I just nodded. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I've gone a few days without sleep. It's not that hard once you get used to it."

"What do you mean 'get used to it'?"

"Before I started living with Karl, I had quite a few sleepless nights."

"It's not like you were living on the streets were you?"

I didn't say anything and looked away. Sometimes I wondered if Jenos actually knew stuff about me or he was kidding around, but it wasn't the first time he had something like this. Once he had said something about my parents having been killed. He hadn't noticed I had gone completely quiet afterwards and he had just kept talking.

Jenos, who was now my best friend in a way, Karl and Vanessa still didn't know anything about my past. I knew I had to tell Karl and Vanessa soon but thinking about telling them about what had happed to my parents made me feel like it was going to just reopen the hole in my heart that was there since my parents died. It was finally starting to heal. It had been almost year since Zagine had killed my parents. It had been only a few days before my birthday.

"You didn't did you?" Jenos asked when he noticed I wasn't saying anything.

"Of course not. Think Jenos, I'm only 10."

"Good point." I was glad he believed me. I guess I was getting better at lying.

Later that night during supper Karl decided to start interrogating me. We were waiting for our food to be brought out to us when he asked a question I hadn't been expecting.

"Train," He started, "Please don't storm off, but can you please tell me what happened to your parents and why you had a gun in your hands when I found you?" I hadn't been expecting him to ask me something like this. "I really want you to tell me but if you're not ready to talk about it, that's okay." I didn't say anything and the table was completely quiet.

"They were killed right in front me." I mumbled. I knew I had shocked Karl with what I had said.

"You poor thing." I heard Vanessa say as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Train, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Karl apologized.

"It's fine. No one knew expect me and the man who killed them."

"Who killed them?"

"It doesn't really matter now. He dead. That's why I was on the streets."

"What do you mean, Train?" Karl asked.

"He was an assassin hired to them. His employer didn't tell him about me so he no idea I was there. He wouldn't have killed my parents if he knew about me. He said he didn't kill couples that had children." I took a breath before continuing. "He took care of me after that and taught me how to use a gun. He died and I ended up on the streets all alone. Until you found me."

Vanessa squeezed me tighter. I let her. I didn't feel like moving and now I had no appetite. I just let Vanessa keep her arms around me and I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Train. I had no idea that was why you wouldn't tell us." Karl said. I nodded.

"Can I be excused from dinner?" I asked. I didn't want to stay down here when Karl and Vanessa felt sorry for me.

"Of course. I'll get Vanessa to bring you something to eat after." Karl told me. I got out of Vanessa's arms and headed to my room. I closed the door and jumped on my bed. As I lay there all the memories from the past few months came flooding into my head. I lay there trying to ignore them but it didn't work. This week wasn't going to be that great. My birthday was coming up and that meant the anniversary of my parents being killed was coming up too.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long to update people! I just got highspeed internet (i know sad right) and i'm still trying to get over the fact that i don't have dial up anymore. Anyway in case i don't get to post another chapter today i just want to let you know this is for Train's birthday and yes today is actually his birthday. Me and my friends even celebrated t at school. Any I'll stop rambling so you can read. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I wish other wise. I wonder what I would have to do to become the owner of at least Train and Jenos.**

The next morning I was surprised to wake up without anyone shaking my shoulder. It was Saturday but Vanessa normally came up to wake me a little later in the morning. Except today she hadn't. I looked at my clock and it read 11:45. It was almost lunchtime.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I headed down to the dining room and saw Karl sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. I sat across from him like I always did. He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him. It was quiet. That is until Vanessa came in.

"Morning Train. Morning Mr Walken," Vanessa greeted us.

"Good morning Vanessa," Karl said from where he was sitting.

"Morning Vanessa," I mumbled around a yawn. I was still tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep because I had been having nightmares lately. My birthday was in two days and the anniversary of my parents death was in three.

They had been killed the day after my tenth birthday. We hadn't been able to do anything on the day of my birthday and me and my mom had been on our way to get my dad so we could all go out to eat. We had never gotten the chance to. I had been regretting my birthday since my parents had died and now it was only two days away. At least I'd be able to ignore it because nobody else knew when my birthday was.

"How did you sleep last night, Train?" Vanessa asked me.

"Okay, I guess." She was the only that knew I was still having nightmares about my parents deaths. She had even promised not to tell Karl about them. I'm not sure if I trusted her more than Karl or I just felt more comfortable with her, but either way she knew more about me then anyone else at the moment.

Karl didn't seem to notice anything but I knew Vanessa could tell I was lying. She kind of reminded me of my mom. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I saw my parents bodies on the floor of my dad's study. I cringed slightly at the image.

"Are you okay, Train?" Vanessa concerned voice asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I hoped she hadn't notice the slight stutter. She didn't say anything but I think she was still suspicious.

After awhile lunch was brought out to the table. I didn't pay attention to the food and I didn't eat much. Karl noticed that though.

"Train, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Karl," I said as I put a fake smile on my face. I was getting good at doing that. "Don't worry about me."

"Train…"

"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him as I pushed away from the table. "Is it okay if I go for a walk?"

"Go ahead. Just don't be too long." I nodded and headed out the door.

I was hoping a walk would help clear my head but it didn't. It was just helping me remember the night of my parents deaths. I still hated Zagine for what he did. Even if I had killed him. Him and my parents always haunted my nightmares and it seemed like my nightmares were always the same. They'd start out perfectly fine but then Zagine would show up and he would kill my parents right in front me. I'd never forgive him for what he did. He was the one who had ruined my life.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun starting to set. I hadn't realized how late it was. I just hoped Karl wouldn't be to mad when I got back. The last time I had been gone for any longer than a hour by myself was when I took of to the woods and I had been grounded for that.

When I got back to the mansion I could smell supper. It smelled like steak. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until my stomach growled. As soon as I was in the house I went to the dining room to find Karl eating supper.

"Um… sorry I'm late for supper Karl. I lost track of time."

"It's fine Train. Your supper is starting to get cold."

I sat down in my usual seat and started eating. Supper was quiet like always. For once I didn't like the silence but I couldn't think of anything to say to Karl so I stayed quiet.

Later that night, I was sitting on the windowsill looking up at the full moon. My window was open and there was a cool breeze coming through the window. I didn't mind though.

"Train, get down from there. You'll catch a cold." Vanessa scolded when she saw me.

"No I won't! I never get sick." I told her as I stayed where I was.

"Train." I just looked up at her innocently. "Okay, fine. Stay there if you want, but it's not my fault if you get sick." I nodded my head. " Did you have another nightmare last night, Train?" Vanessa asked as she closed the door and sat on my bed. I had been expecting her to ask this question as soon as it was just me and her.

"Yeah." I told her. I couldn't lie to her anymore. She had figured out how to tell I was lying.

"The same one about your parents?" I nodded and looked up at the moon again. "You miss them don't you?" I nodded again. I didn't trust my voice. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away hoping Vanessa hadn't noticed.

"Oh, Train, " She noticed, "I didn't mean to upset you." She stood up and walked over to the window. I could feel her standing behind me.

"I-I'm fine Vanessa." I managed to get out without letting my voice shake to much.

"Train…" She trailed of as she pulled me into her arms. I realized I was shivering. I was pretty sure it was because I was trying not to cry more so than from the cold, but Vanessa's arms felt nice. The way she was holding be it reminded so much of my mom, and that's when the tears decided to show themselves. I couldn't help it.

"Shh. Train. It's okay. It's okay." She kept repeating that over and over again. Before too long I was fast asleep.

* * *

Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one night This is a first for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's a little shorter than my other ones but i thought where I stopped was a good place to stop. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't wn Black Cat. I'll figure out something though. Besides Kentaro Yabuki can't keep Train and Jenos all to himself forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A couple of days later it was my birthday, I was finally turning 11 and I didn't care that much. It only made matter worse that my birthday was on a Monday. It's bad enough when you hate your birthday and you want to forget about it, but it's even worse when your birthday decides to be on a Monday. One thing was for sure. I wasn't in one of my happiest moods. Jenos had learned that as soon as he said hi.

"What's up with you, Train?" It was lunch and we were sitting eating our food. Jessica and Tiffany had yet to show up.

"Nothing." I snapped at him.

"Geez. You don't need to bite my head off."

"Just leave me alone Jenos. I'm really not in the mood today."

"And why's that? What about this day could possibly make you this cranky?"

"Nothing. Now shut up and leave me the hell alone."

"Okay. Geez. Sorry I asked." I sent Jenos a glare and he shut his mouth. We were both quiet when Jessica and Tiffany sat down beside us.

"Hi guys!" Jessica exclaimed when she sat down. Jenos said hi but I didn't say anything and looked away.

"Hey Train." She said trying to get my attention, but I ignored her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jessica at the moment. Jenos had only made my mood worse when he wouldn't stop pestering me with questions during class.

"Umm… Jenos what's up with Train?" I heard Jessica ask.

"Beats me. He won't talk to me unless it's to tell me to shut up." Jenos answered.

"He's not usually like this though." Tiffany added.

"Yeah. Train isn't usually cranky." Jessica said. I just loved the fact they were talking about like I wasn't there when I was sitting right next to them. I stood up and started walking away.

"Train! Where are you going?" I heard Jessica call after me, but I ignored her and kept walking. I was glad the last classes of the day were marksmanship and combat. I'd be able to take some of my anger out.

I walked through the halls. Everyone at school had figured I was mad about something and they knew not to get in my way either. I just hoped I'd be able to get far enough away from Jessica so I wouldn't have to listen to her badger me with questions.

"Stupid birthday." I mumbled as I kept walking. "Why'd my birthday have to be on a school day. Why couldn't it be on the weekend."

"So that's why you so pissed." I spun around to face Jenos.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Calm down, Train. Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"Because I do."

"It probably has something to do with your parents doesn't it?" I hadn't expected Jenos to ask me something like that. Jenos knew I didn't like talking about my parents.

"So what if it does? It doesn't matter to you so just shut up about it." I told him as my eyes hardened into a glare that most of the older kids were scared of.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like talking about them. Will you at least tell me why? We're best friends and I hardly know anything about you, Train."

"They died last year. Exactly one year from tomorrow okay." I snapped. "They were killed right in front of me and I was raised by their killer until he died! He only reason I'm living with Karl is because he found me the streets one night all alone. You happy now? Just leave me alone. I'll see you later." I could feel my eyes starting to sting and if I was going to cry I didn't need Jenos to see me crying.

"Train, I'm sorry I didn't know." Jenos said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I left him standing there as I walked away. I need time to think and I wouldn't be able to here at school. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Karl would kill me when he found out I was ditching school, but I couldn't deal with school right now. I walked out the main entrance and headed towards Karl's.

When I got to the mansion I climbed up the tree just outside my window and climbed through my window. I didn't need Vanessa to see me. I grabbed a piece of blank paper from my bedside table and a pen. I'd let Vanessa and Karl know that I'd be back at least. That way they wouldn't have to worry about me as much. I sat on my bed for a little while before writing anything on the paper.

_Karl and Vanessa,_

_Sorry, but I'm leaving for awhile. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. I just need to be alone and away from everything for a bit. I'll see you soon._

_Train_

I set the note on my pillow before heading back to the window. I didn't want to leave Karl and Vanessa but I needed to be somewhere other than Rubeck City and I had to be alone. I was only here because this was where Zagine had taken me after he had killed my parents. I missed Rojana. That's where all my good memories had been.

I climbed out the window and climbed down the tree. Vanessa hadn't seen me yet and I hoped she wouldn't see me leaving. As soon as I touched the ground I took off towards the bus station. I had my allowance and seem like enough to get me to Rojana. It wasn't that far away.

When I got there a bus was just getting ready leave. I bought a ticket and hoped on. There were only a few people on the bus so I sat at the back away from everyone. I sat down and looked out the window. The bus started moving and Rubeck City started to fade into the distance.

* * *

Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry It's taken so long to update. I've had a bit of writers block lately and I never got around to finish it. But it's finall here so the wait for the next chapter is over... finally. I'm thinking there's only going to be a few more chapters left. It depends with young Train decides to cooperate and if he devellops a mind of his own while I'm writing. I'll stop rambling on so you can read the chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual and it's might not be my strongest, but like I said before, I had major writers block while writing so I think it turned out pretty good actually. Or least better than I though it would.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't have ownership of Black Cat. I'll have it soon enough. I finally have a plan to get ownership of Black Cat. Wether it's going to work or not... that's a different story.**

Coming to Rojana was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I had thought coming here would have helped but it hadn't. All I wanted to do was go back to Karl's. Everything here was making me think of my parents and I missed them. I wanted to go back in time so I could be with them again. The only memory I really had of them anymore was of the night they died. I couldn't remember anything else anymore. I just wished everything could go back to how it had been before Zagine had showed up.

It was dark out now and I had no way of getting back to Karl's. I didn't have enough money left to take the bus back to Rubeck and I didn't want to call Karl and tell him to come pick me up, but it looked like I was going to have to

I pulled out the cell phone he had given me a couple of weeks after he had taken me in. I was surprised it hadn't rung yet. Unless they hadn't gotten my note. That would mean they were probably worried sick about me. Jenos had probably already told them I had left school early and why I had.

I opened the cell phone and realized I had it off. That would explain the lack of calls. When it turned on there were 5 messages from Karl. They all sounded the same. He was asking where I was and he sounded really worried. After I was done listening to them, I dialled Karl's number and brought the phone up to my ear, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard Karl's voice and I was happy to hear it.

"K-karl?" I managed to get out. I had been crying almost since I had gotten here. I had gone straight to my old house and had started crying when I remembered my parents. I had ran off back to the bus station after that.

"Train? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Can you come pick me up please?" I asked when I could talk.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"The bus station in Rojana."

"I'll be right there. You're sure that you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Just don't go anywhere okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, Train." And with that he hung up.

I slumped against the wall and sat down. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I rested my head on them. I just wanted to go back to Karl's and curl up in bed, where it was nice and warm.

The cold night ad started to remind me of when I was living on the streets in Rubeck. It had always been cold and I had always been hungry. When Karl had found me, that all changed. He had taken me in even if I had pointed a gun at him and threatened to kill him.

I looked up at the moon while I waited for Karl to get here. I wished he'd get here soon. I was freezing. I hadn't thought about bringing a warmer jacket and now I was probably going to get sick because of it. I felt my eyes starting to droop as I stared at the stars. Before too long I let my eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, Train." I heard Vanessa's voice. I groaned and turned my head away. "Get up, Train. We're here to take you home." I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see Vanessa crouched next to me. She looked relieved that I was okay. She took a hold of my hand and helped me get up off the ground. As soon as I was standing she pulled me into a hug.

"You had us so worried. Don't ever do that again, understood?" She told me. I nodded as I hugged her back. I wanted my mom but she wasn't here anymore. Vanessa was the closest thing I had to a mom now.

"Come on. Let's get you home." She said as she led me to the car. I could see Karl sitting in it waiting for us. He seemed tired and worried.

I climbed into the car and Vanessa climbed in after me. I leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around me. I was shivering and Vanessa was nice and warm.

"Sorry I worried you." I mumbled around a yawn.

"It's fine Train, just don't do it again." Karl finally said. "Jenos told us why you took off. You could have told us Train."

"Sorry. I just don't like talking about my parents."

"If you want you can stay home tomorrow. It's up to you."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I started falling asleep again.

I was woken up again when we arrived back at the mansion. I never though I'd be so glad to see it, but I was. If I hadn't been so tired and cold I probably would've ran right to my room to curl up in my bed. That's the only place I wanted to be right now.

When we entered the mansion it didn't take me long to haul myself up the stairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on the bed as soon as I was close enough and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go to sleep so I could stop thinking about my parents, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was still really upset by their deaths.

Footsteps coming up the stairs brought me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head and turned it towards the door before letting it fall on my pillow again. I yawned and saw Vanessa in the doorway holding a mug that had warm milk with honey in it. She walked over and waited for me to sit up before handing me the mug.

"Thanks Vanessa." I mumbled as I took it.

"No problem Train. You're probably freezing from being outside for most of the night."

I nodded while taking a sip of the milk. It was good. I looked up at Vanessa. She seemed to be lost in though again.

"Are you okay Vanessa?" I asked before taking another sip of milk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering about you, Train. Will you be okay alone up here?"

"I'll be fine." I didn't look at her and instead played attention to the mug in my hands. Even if I wasn't going to be okay, I just wanted to be alone. I was getting used to having people around me again, but I still liked being alone when I could.

I looked out the window as I felt Vanessa wrap her arms around me in a comforting gesture. I didn't mind that much. I leaned my head on her shoulder and finished the milk she had given me. She took the mug from me and set it on my bedside table. My eyes started to droop as I looked at the full moon. As I fell asleep I hoped that tomorrow would be better than today had been.

* * *

Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry for the really long wait everyone! I've had a very serious case of writers block but I'm pretty sure I'm over it now. Also I plan on wrapping up this story in the next few chapters.I'm not sure how well that's going to work. I have a general idea of where I'm ending this it's just a matter of getting there. Anyway, again I'm sorry for the wait and here's the chapter you guys have probably been waiting. Enjoy.**

**Also I still do not own Black Cat. My plans are still in the making.**

* * *

Over the next few days I kept getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I didn't think I was acting any differently from how I usually did but apparently I was because Jenos noticed something was up. Usually he never picked up on anything as small as that. It might have had to do with the fact that him and Tiffany had officially started going out, so that meant he wasn't hitting on girls… at least not as much as he used to.

"What's up Train? You've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing Jenos." I told as he were heading to Marksmanship.

"Oh really? You nearly agreed to go on a date with Jessica at lunch. You usually decline right away. There's something wrong if Jessica almost managed to score a date with you."

"It's nothing. I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

" A bad feeling as in?"

"Something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what.:

"It's probably nothing, Train." Jenos suggested. I wish what he said was true. But I had had this same feeling the night my parents had died and I had ignored it then. I wasn't going to ignore this time though. I knew to trust my instincts now and I relied on them.

Although know would really notice anything, this bad feeling of mine was taking a toll on me. I was getting a bit sloppy in Combat, my aim was slightly off in Snipe and Marksmanship and Anubis had managed to detect me behind him in Stealth. Anubis was the only teacher that had really noticed anything. Of course it probably helped that he was a wolf and I was the only student he could never detect in class.

After school I said bye to Jenos quickly before I headed back to Karl's. I was going to go for a walk in the woods to clear my head, but first I was getting supper. I took the long route back to Karl's mansion and got there with only twenty minutes of waiting left for supper.

When supper came I ate slightly quicker than usual and let Karl know I was going for a walk. He told me to be back by 10:00. I was a bit surprised by the time but he usually knew when I needed a walk to clear my mind. I grabbed my jacket and jumped into the tree outside of my window. I jumped out of the tree and made my way to the forest.

I had been walking through the woods for what felt like hours. I had turned my cell phone off after Karl had tried calling me to get me to come back. I knew he was going to yell at me when I got back but I didn't care. My bad feeling had gotten worse when I had come to the woods and the deeper I went the worse it got.

I walked a little father into the woods when I heard gunshots, and instead of running away from the sound like most kids my age would have done, I ran straight towards them. Wherever they had come from I knew something bad was going to happen. It didn't take long before I came to where the gunshots had come from. I was standing in the shadows of the trees looking up at a huge, white, two story house.

It was really nice except for the fact the wooden front door had been smashed in. It reminded me of Karl's but it wasn't as big. There was a car, with it's engine still running, parked in front of the house and there was one guy in it. He had his gun pointed towards the house and I followed the barrels aim with my eyes.

The guy had his gun pointed at a little girl, who was running towards a giant cat? I blinked. There was no way I was seeing a giant caracal in front of me. They were only supposed to be a little larger than house cat's. At least I knew they weren't supposed to be as bis as the one in front of me now.

The cocking of a gun snapped me out of my thoughts and I remembered the guys in the car. I pulled my own gun out and snuck up next to the car. The window was open which was lucky for me. I took a deep breath. I could have just left things alone but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I got out of my crouch and stood up straight. I took another deep breath. I wasn't ready to kill yet, but I was going to have to tonight. I pointed my gun at the guys temple. He tensed up and slowly turned to face me.

"You really shouldn't be aiming guns at people. You could seriously injure them." I told him with my eyes slightly narrowed. He looked terrified. I clamped my eyes shut and pulled the trigger. I heard the bang and the guy falling over in the car. I opened my eyes and didn't look at the body. If I didn't see him I could ignore the fact that I had been the one to kill him.

I was about to head back into the trees when I heard someone running towards the car. I ducked behind it and waited. A woman ran past into the tress and I could hear her crashing through the braches. I peeked over the hood of the car into the house and my jaw dropped. Before my eyes the giant caracal was turning into a woman?

No way could that be happening. It one thing seeing a giant caracal but then seeing that giant caracal turning into a woman. This had to be one of the weirdest dreams I was ever having. I mean there was no way this could be happening. Well, if this was a dream at least now I wouldn't feel guilty about killing the driver of the car that I was now hiding behind.

I looked up and saw a mini version of the giant caracal running out the door and into the trees. It stumbled when it was shot in the shoulder but it kept running. At the same moment a guy wearing an off white suit and an eye patch with bright green hair ran through the door. He grabbed the guy that had shot the mini caracal and beat him up a bit before running to the woman's side. She was bleeding heavily and from the looks of the blood she was loosing, she wouldn't make it. I closed my eyes and an image of my mother laying in a pool of her own blood flashed in my mind.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the three remaining guys from the gang running out of the house. I looked into the house and noticed that the little girl was no where to be found. I was trying to figure out what had happened to the girl when I heard the leader of the gang talking.

"Tom, Trent! Split up. We'll meet up at the hideout!" The medium sized one told the other two.

"What about you Leland?" The smaller one asked.

"I'm going to find Rita." HE turned around and headed off into the tress after the woman and Tom and Trent, who didn't split up, took off in the opposite direction of Leland. I took off after them. There was no way the were getting away with what they had just done to the woman that was in the house.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay guys here's another chapter. I'm on a roll so this story might be done by the end of the week. You're all probably going to kill me for how I'm ending it. Please don't, because if you do, I can't write the sequel which I alreay have in mind. Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Black Cat in any way, shape or form. No matter how much I try my plans are failing. Why couldn't my Jack Sparrow like mind help me with this?**

What I was planning on doing was probably one of the stupidest things a person could do. I mean, I was running after a couple of guys who were in a gang and I was planning on taking them both on, at the same time, and they were both at least 3 times my size. I knew for a fact Nizer and Ash would not be pleased with me. At least I still had the advantage of a surprise attack.

It didn't take long before the two guys, Tom and Trent, stopped to catch their breath. For being in a gang they sure seemed to be out of shape. I jumped into a tree before they could figure out I was there and got ahead of them. I sat up in the branch and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"That Sven guy wasn't supposed to be able to get back until tomorrow." The shorter of the two said.

"Yeah, I 'onder who's fault that was." The taller one said with an Irish accent.

They looked at each and gulped. I took that as, they had been the ones who were supposed to have made sure this Sven guy wasn't supposed to get back until tomorrow. This was going to be easier than I originally thought.

I jumped down to the ground and pointed my gun and the smaller one. He was closer so he was the bigger threat at the moment. The bigger one gasped and pointed at me. I smirked when I realised the moon was behind me. The only thing they'd be able to see was my silhouette, my cat like eyes and the gleam of my gun.

"T-trent, there's 'nother one of them behind ya!" The bigger one exclaimed. At least I knew which one of them was which now.

The shorter one spun around and glared at me before his eyes widened in what looked like disbelief. From the looks of things he was the smarter of the two. He was using more caution now. He was in for a surprise. I still had the smirk on my face but it quickly faded when Tom and Trent burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"It's just some kid." Trent exclaimed between breaths. He looked at me with humour in his eyes before saying anything. "Put the gun down, kid. You shouldn't be handling something like that like a toy." He started slowly walking towards me and he was blocking my view off Tom.

"I think I'll be fine." I told him.

"You sure about that kid?" He asked.

I was about to question him about it when I felt a couple of hands grab my left arm, the one holding my gun, and twisted it behind my back. I felt my shoulder pop out of the socket and yelled out in pain. I let go of my gun and tried to twist around so I could fight Tom but my shoulder was in too much pain.

"Did you have to dislocate his shoulder, you idiot?" Trent asked Tom.

"The brat brought it on 'imself." Tom let go of me and let me fall to the ground. Him and Trent starting talking about what they were going to do with me so they didn't noticed me get ahold of my gun again. I was really starting to hate these guys. I managed to get into a crouch and pointed my gun at Tom.

He noticed me with my gun pointed at him and was about to jump out of the way when I pulled the trigger. If he hadn't of moved he probably would have just been injured but the bullet had hit his chest and he was dead before he hit the ground. Trent turned and looked at me with genuine fear in his eyes. My right shoulder was starting to ache because I wasn't used to firing a gun with my right arm.

Trent looked like he was going to put up a fight a couple of heartbeats but then he turned around and starting running off. I jumped into and followed him from above. There was no way I was letting him get away from me. My training from both the CA and Zagine was going to come in handy tonight.

We ran for I don't know how long, but finally Trent had to stop for air. I dropped out of my tree and looked up at him through my bangs. I was getting tired of the running around. My shoulder was killing me and I was hungry. I wasn't the happiest camper at the moment and I think Trent had noticed that from the look in my eyes.

"Come on kid, can't we talk this through?" He asked. He was just trying to save his own skin. I just shook my head at him and he gulped and closed his eyes. I aimed my gun and closed my own eyes. I pulled the triger and heard the bang of the gun going off, followed by the thud of Trent falling to the ground.

I turned around and walked away until I couldn't smell the blood. I leaned back against a tree and winced when my shoulder throbbed. I couldn't put it back in place on my own and I still had to find Leland. I was getting tired though. I felt myself slip to the ground. I leaned forward and took my jacket off.

I put it over my left shoulder and tied the sleeves around me as best as I could. It would have to do until I could go back to Karl's. Which of course wouldn't be until after I found Leland. This night was going to be worse than one of my survival tests.

I looked up at the stars through the leaves of the tree I was under. Karl was going to kill me when I got back. I wasn't even going to bother checking my phone for messages. There was probably already abunch on there from him and I was too tired to listen to them at the moment. I closed me eyes and hoped I'd find Leland tomorrow morning. The chances of that happening were low though. My luck wasn't the best right now, but neither had Tom or Trent's.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay readers, here's the last chapter of The Kitty Cat. I just wrote it today so I hope you like it. I went over it but if there are still mistakes in it I apologize. I really wanted to post it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll be adding another chapter after this one but it's only going to be an authors note but you should read because it's going to explain a few things of what's going to happen next. Anyway, without further ado, Enjoy the final chapter of The Kitty Cat!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except Vanessa, Jessica and Tiffany (who I only actually partially own)**

* * *

Chapter 14

I had been searching all day for Leland but I had no luck. It should have been easy to find him but boy was I wrong. He had gotten farther than I thought he was capable of doing with his injuries. I was getting ready to give up when I heard something that sounded like yelling.

I started heading towards it. If it wasn't the girl or Leland than I'd see what the person was doing. If it was they were going to have wished they hadn't been yelling. I ran through the tree cover and nearly ran into Leland. I managed to stop before I could hit him.

I stood there and looked at the shape he was in. He was was covered in bite marks and claw marks that were all still bleeding. He had a gash on his forehead that had stopped but there was blood on the side of his head from it. The shirt he was wearing was only bloody rags now and he looked worse for wear. I couldn't believe he was still standing on his own two feet without any help.

I pulled my gun out and as soon as Leland saw it he pulled out his own and pointed at me. I wasn't scared though. I had been trained to face this sort of thing at the CA. I wasn't backing down unless I knew I had no chance. Leland was hardly able to stand though so I thought my chances were pretty good.

"What the hell are you looking at kid?" Leland snarled at me. "Get out of my way before I have to blow your head off."

"I'm not moving." I told him with a straight face. I just hoped this guy wouldn't have a whole lot of extra strength if he got pissed.

"I will hurt you if you don't get out of my way kid."

"I doubt you'll be able to do to much damage." That pissed him off and he shot at me almost point blank range. I barely managed to dodge and the bullet grazed my cheek giving me a shallow cut. Leland meant business.

"You know it's not very nice to go around shooting at people." I told him a smirk which was quickly wiped off my face when Leland charged at me with a knife. I hadn't expected that and he managed to get me on my left arm. I winced as the impact from the knife jostled my dislocated shoulder.

I started dodging his blade. He was moving faster than I expected and I wasn't getting enough time to aim my gun at him. I was good with hand to hand combat but not when my opponent had a weapon and I didn't. I had my gun but if I used it as a shield then I most likely wouldn't be able to shoot it anymore.

As the fight, if you could call it that because I was on the defensive the whole time, continued I was starting to get tired. Which wasn't good. If I started getting sloppy then I'd give Leland even more of an upper hand than he already had and I couldn't afford to do that. I had to end this fight as quickly as I could.

As Leland came towards me with again I sidestepped and tried to turn around, but I wasn't fast enough and Leland managed to stab my left shoulder with his knife. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. My shoulder was burning now and my vision was slightly blurry because of the pain.

I shook my head to clear my vision and got to feet and spun around to face Leland. I stopped just had he tackled me to the ground and had his knife at my throat. I froze. For the first time since the night my parents had been killed by Zagine, I was scared for my life. Leland knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to hesitate to slit my throat.

"Any last words kid?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. When he spoke something clicked in my brain. I remembered I had my gun in my hand and he hadn't secured my hands so I could still move them around. I tightened the grip I had on my gun and pointed it at Leland's chest. I cocked it and he tensed.

"I'm not going to give you time to pull that trigger kid."

I don't need yout o." And with that I pulled the trigger. Leland fell on top of me and I somehow pushed him off. There was no way he could have survived that bullet. I had shot him at point blank range. Even if I hadn't hit his heart I had probably hit something else that was important. There was no way he was going to survive.

I got up and looked at him. Where I had shot him there was now blood soaking into his shirt. I started backing away. I knew I had killed Tom and Trent and the guy that had been in the car, but I hadn't seen the bodies so I could ignore it. I had seen Leland's though, and the reality of what I had done hit me. I shook my head, spun around and ran. I started running back to Karl's.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I was being trained to become a killer, Zagine had even once told me I desire to kill was flawless, but with what I had just done I wasn't so sure. I mean I had never intended to kill until I was assigned my first mission. I hadn't expected I'd kill anyone when I was eleven, but here I was holding a gun in my hand. A gun I had just used to kill for men that had done absolutely nothing to me.

I didn't realize where I was until I stopped to catch my breath. I was standing on a stone bridge just outside of town. I was debating whether or not to even go back to Karl's. I had a warm bed waiting for me but I couldn't get the image of Leland after I had shot him out of my head, and I really didn't feel like explaining to Vanessa and Karl what had happened. I just wished I could wake up in the morning and have this whole night just be some kind of nightmare. I knew it wasn't though.

I pushed away from the side of the bridge and started slowly walking back to the city. I knew when I got back I'd have some explaining to do, and I knew I couldn't tell anyone about what I had done tonight. I'd just tell Vanessa and Karl that I had snuck out and gotten into a fight. I knew they probably wouldn't believe me but at least they most likely wouldn't question me about what had really happened.

Before too long I was standing in front of the gate outside of Karl's mansion. I took a deep breath and squeezed through the bars. It was a tighter squeeze than it used to be but I still managed to get through. I slowly walked up the driveway. I was stumbling slightly because the blood loss was starting to catch up with me.

As I came into view of the house I noticed the curtain from the window in Karl's office move like someone had been holding it back so they could look through the window. A few seconds later the front door burst open and Vanessa and Karl came running.

"Train!" Vanessa cried out when she saw the shape I was in. She ran up to me and pulled me into her arms. "Oh Train! What happened to you?" I opened my mouth to say something but my voice didn't come. There were shadows in the corner of my vision too.

"Train?" Vanessa pulled back slightly to look at me. "Train?" I could hear Vanessa but it was getting harder and harder to make out what they were saying. I closed my eyes as the beating my body had taken let me know the pain I was in. Before too long the only thing I was aware of was black.


	16. Authors Note

To all my beloved readers who have stuck with me as I wrote this story,

Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate the fact that you enjoyed reading my writting. Thank you to everyone who added me to the Story Alerts and Favs and of course everyone who has reviewed. You all have no idea how much I appreciate it. When I first posted this I didn't think many people would like but I was shocked at how many people actually did. If you're all wonder I am writing a sequel. With where I ended it I don't really have a choice now do I? So you all know, there are quite a few things I'll be changing or adding to either make things work for the story or because I want to add them. The sequel is going to be a bit more supernatural I guess. Not that I'm adding ghosts or anything but there will be creatures of night in the sequel. Things that aren't really clear in The Kitty Cat will hopefully become clearer in the sequel. I just hope everyone that's stuck with me in The Kitty Cat will stick with me in the sequel. If you don't like the things that are changed I might be posting the original story I had written. The story that comes after The Kitty Cat. The Kitty Cat is actually the prequel to the original story I had written but I came up with a new story line for what happens after Kitty Cat so the original story is sitting on my computer collecting dust and giving me information to the sequel for Kitty Cat. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed my story and stick with me for the next one.

trainsgirl13


	17. Authors Note II

Okay, I know lot's of you reader are probably wondering what the hell is taking me so long to post the sequel for Kitty Cat. Well if you weren't thinking that before you probably are now. To let you all know, I am in fact continuing with the sequel. I haven't given up on it though it has proved annoying at times and it still has yet to be finished. School has been pretty hectic this year and I've hardly gotten the chance to wrote at all all year. Hopefully by the end on June I'll have the first chapter posted. Finals are in the next couple of weeks so I need to get through those before I can start writing again. If any of you have anything you'd like to see happen in the sequel let me know cause I've hit some writers block and wouldn't mind some ideas. I hope you don't all hate me for not posting the sequel!

trainsgirl13


End file.
